1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for providing security based on a device identifier prior to booting an operating system. More specifically, the present invention provides a mechanism for controlling boot of computing devices based on a validation of the media access controller address of the network interface card of the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Security of computing networks and computing devices is an issue that becomes more important as the use of computing networks and devices continues to expand. Typically, security is handled by security software or network protocols that are loaded and operated after booting of the computing device. Thus, there is a window of opportunity for a sophisticated interloper to gain access to a computing network or device after boot of the operating system since the computing device actually becomes operable after the operating system is booted. That is, an interloper may load software on the computing device that allows the interloper to circumvent security software that is not yet loaded by the computing system after the operating system has booted.
Thus, it would be beneficial to have an improved method and apparatus for controlling access of computing devices to a computing system prior to booting the operating system.